


Done

by locococopuff



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locococopuff/pseuds/locococopuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JYP telling Junior and JB that JJ project can't exist anymore</p><p>Also on aff</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jinyoung liked the sound of Junior. He thought of it as an imaginary connection to the Park Jinyoung. They shared a name and a dream, and being called Jr. gave him a sense of pride. He worked hard at practices, whether it was for acting, singing, dancing, or even looking in the mirror and preparing what he was going to say, so he wouldn’t look like a fool when it mattered. And right besides him, there would be Jaebum. In Junior’s eyes, Jaebum was almost like a mythical creature. Jaebum would never let anything get in his way of his dream. In practices, when he’d start to feel worn down, he would work that much harder. Junior respected him and was happy that they were a team.  
People liked them. They would cheer for JJ project when they appeared on stage. Would watch the dramas and fall for their characters. Would dance along to their song. And both JB and Jr. loved it and never wanted it to end. I guess that was why it hurt so much when JYP wanted to have a private meeting with them. Junior will always remember that meeting.  
Him and Jaebum had just finished a vocal lesson, and were schedule free for the rest of the day. They were joking around with each other, testing the others girl group knowledge when JYP walked on in. Instantly Junior bowed and looked at JB, hoping that since he was the leader, he would know what was going on, but the look on his face made it seem like he was thinking to himself the same thing. But, they both managed to say their greetings before they asked.  
“I know that this is unexpected, but I need to talk to you both as Jinyoung and Jaebum as well as Jr. and JB,” he said as he reached and took off his sunglasses to show a concerned expression. Jinyoung noted the contrast the look had with the blonde hair his senior was wearing to make him look younger.  
“Umm, yeah, of course,” JB managed to get out as Jr. showed JYP to the living room of their dorm.  
An uncomfortable tension filled the room, and knowing their senior, that was very very strange.  
Junior tried to think of anything that he or JB had done wrong, but couldn’t think of anything major, so he was the first to speak, “Is there something wrong, I mean, it’s not that I mean any disrespect in any way, but what’s the reason you’re here?” JB tried to be discreet about the Don’t-ask-him-why-he’s-here-you-dumbass look, but failed.  
“I’m not here to kick you guys out of JYP entertainment, if that’s what you’re thinking,” JYP managed a slight smile after seeing the look JB was giving, “But I do want to know how you both get along with the trainees in the company?”  
“We get along with them fine, I mean, there are some talented people, but the two of us haven’t insulted any of them or anything, if that’s what you’re thinking. Actually, Jinyoung and I, tend to stay to ourselves,” Junior had admired how JB managed to talk calmly, when he was too busy freaking out on the inside to say anything out loud.  
“No, that’s not it. I can see how nervous you both are though, so I’m just going to spit it out.” Why JYP felt the need to have a long dramatic pause here, Junior didn’t know, he just knew that it killed him. “I don’t think that JJ project can continue, anymore.”  
“But you just said you weren’t go-”  
“I said I wasn’t going to kick you out because I’m not. JJ project can’t continue, but you both can. A boy group would do a lot better than a duo, thus me asking how you have been getting along with the trainees. You, Jaebum, are going to have to be responsible for 4 to 6 new members besides you and Jinyoung, will you be able to handle that?”  
Junior didn’t hear an answer, but assumed that he responded with a nod.  
“Good, and you’re okay with this too, Jinyoung?”  
Junior wanted to yell in response. He wanted to scream ‘No, I’m NOT okay with practicing and practicing for a debut, not quite knowing if we are going to even make it for a second time. We both went through that, and finally debuted. Jaebum and I both have trained, acted, sang, and danced with all we had to get where we are. AND IT’S WORKING! I hear people shouting and cheering to our song. Why would we stop for who knows how long and start from nothing once again?’ but he too had responded with just a nod.  
“Well, this is probably a lot to take in, so I’ll leave you two be for now,” JYP spoke as he pushed himself out of the chair and to the door. As confused and angry the two members were, they didn’t let it show, as they calmly bowed and said proper goodbyes to their senior, but the second the door shut, their stances dropped as a huge sigh filled the room.  
Junior looked at JB for some wise answer as to what they’re going to do or some sort of life advice only to be responded with a slight chuckle and a, “Well fuck, Junior, back to the beginning, I guess.”


	2. Chapter 2

Junior figured he was going to have to go by Jinyoung again. He and Jaebum smiled as their last performance of Bounce came along. They started to hang around and laugh with the trainees. He even let his cute act front become more of a permanent deal. And of course, he would ignore the looks he would get from his leader when Jaebum would notice the front wouldn’t leave when they were alone. The act would only stop behind locked doors as he held a blade in his hand.  
“Not good enough,” and he would bring the blade towards his wrist.  
“Coward,” and he would put the blade away from his unscathed arm and back to it’s hiding spot. But the fear of being seen didn’t exactly keep the blade away permanently.  
There was always a loophole. And this loophole made Jinyoung undeniably relieved he wasn’t a female idol. Thighs. He grabbed the blade from inside the first aid kit. His heart would leap every scratch the blade made onto his skin. Each time he would calm down after figuring some way he ruined JJ project. Jinyoung continued his newly developed tradition after working hard at practice, making sure that his smiles never worried Jaebum, his moves were always on point, his voice making improvements, and his cuts never showing. The trainees were cooler than he thought. And as far Jinyoung could tell, his thoughts were becoming more optimistic. Until that day.  
That day was five weeks after their conversation with JYP. It was also three days since Jinyoung last held the blade to his thighs. The day consisted of hard practices with the narrowed down candidates for the new group that would be called Got7. He joked around with the oddly pretty foreign guy named Mark like usual, but when he was trying to impress the guy with his dancing, he somehow screwed up the footing, causing him to land straight on his face. Jinyoung knew that the laughter that followed wasn’t supposed to be hurtful, so he just smiled his famous eye crinkling smile and scratched the back of his head before continuing the practice.  
After getting back to the dorm, Jinyoung was too into his thoughts, cursing himself for the mistake, that he forgot to lock the door.  
“Why are you so useless, you are supposed to be teaching them, not learning with them,” his dialect came out as he had a staredown with himself in the mirror. He blinked and in one swift movement, he took the blade out of it’s hiding spot, turned the water on, and started to tear off his clothes. Until the doorknob turned to reveal a talking Jaebum, “I know you’re getting ready for a shower, but before you do, let me gr-”  
Jinyoung stood in shock as he had thrown off all of his clothes but his boxers, which revealed a portion of the cuts. He looked at the small bathroom counter, and he saw that an mp3 player laid just a few centimeters away from the familiar blade. His heart stopped when he saw Jaebum stare. The longest five seconds of his life passed, before Jinyoung’s delayed reaction had him reaching to cover up the blade. But as he reached, Jaebum roughly grabbed Jinyoung’s arms and searched them for cuts. For a second, he thought that his leader would see there were no cuts on his arm and would leave before seeing his member’s thighs. But his hope faltered as the leaders eyes looked him over and saw a few marks littered past the line of Jinyoung’s boxers.  
"Shit, he’s going to hate me. He’s going to be disgusted at how weak I am. He’s going to scream that I shouldn’t do this because I should know he went through the same thing," Jinyoung’s thoughts ran wild as he looked at the floor wishing he would’ve remembered to lock the damn door. But the thoughts were interrupted as he was roughly pulled into a tight hug. It was strange. Jaebum wasn’t much of a hugger, and even though Jinyoung was, he always initiated the hugs, but he admitted that falling prey to one was rather comforting. At least, until he heard a slight sniffle that wasn’t him.  
“Please, Jinyoung. Please don’t hurt yourself. Talk to me, I want to take care of you. I have to. We are JJ project, we promised to make it to the top together, remember?”  
Finally, Jinyoung brought his arms up to return the hug, “I’m sorry, hyung.”  
This time, instead of a sniffle, he heard a scoff as the hug tightened for a split second before they let go, “Shouldn’t I be comforting you? Why are you comforting me?”  
Junior couldn’t help the return of his eye crinkling smile as he responded, “I have to. We are JJ project, we promised to make it to the top together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I had no idea this was going to go in this direction till I started typing. I'm sorry, I was going to have some Jinmark fluff in there, but...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this seems horrible, it's the first fanfic I've written. I'm hoping to add more later.


End file.
